


Model Wanted

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Modeling, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ad had been a joke, something Stiles had come up with when the sun had just begun to touch the horizon and he’d spent most of the night bemoaning how he was going to finish his next piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> For the lovely Mar who was having a bit of a rough day the other day. Hope you're doing better!
> 
> Based off [this](http://lesbianlegbreaker.tumblr.com/post/129407431077/knitmeapony-bamf-happens-imagine-your-otp) prompt.

The ad had been a joke, something Stiles had come up with when the sun had just begun to touch the horizon and he’d spent most of the night bemoaning how he was going to finish his next piece. He had an image in his mind of how he wanted the statue to turn out but so far every attempt to sketch it out had ended in broken pencils and crumpled up paper.

It had been a last resort, something he had not quite consciously thought would yield any results as he’d placed the ad in the paper - more expensive than you might think but less frustrating than posting something online - and promptly fell asleep.

The answer didn’t come that day, or maybe it did - Stiles had been passed out on the floor of his studio all day - and he’d subsequently forgotten that he’d even reached out to the masses. He had not even stated that it would be a paying job, though his funds were meager at the moment, and nowhere was there a time on the ad either.

So when a knock come on the studio door the following morning Stiles stumbled to answer it, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he slid the door sideways. He blinked, momentarily stunned by the beauty of the specimen before him, and cocked his head to the side.

“Can I help you?” He asked in a sleep heavy voice hoping the stranger would leave soon so he could go grab a glass of water.

“I’m Satan.” The man, apparently Satan, smirked at him in response.

Stiles thought it an odd reply but couldn’t deny the accuracy of the statement. “You certainly do look sinful.” He winked, and if he’d been any more awake he might have even cringed at the horrible come-on.

The man flashed a wide toothed grin at him before waving a piece of paper in Stiles’ face. “I’m here about the ad.” When Stiles continued to stare at him blankly - seriously he’d not yet had caffeine, he shouldn’t be expected to function - the man continued. “Wanted. Model to pose for statue of “Satan After the Fall.” If you think you look like Satan, apply at the studio of Stiles Stilinski, 32 Institute Place.”

Stiles could feel that his mouth had fallen open during the man’s explanation but he could not find the muscles to close his mouth. That was what he had written in the ad? He remembered not a word of it and yet it had managed to snag the interest of the man standing before him.

“This is the studio of Stiles Stilinski, is it not?” The man asked, a hint of amusement colouring his voice. It made Stiles wonder what about him the man found to be funny.

“Yes, uh, yes it is.” His words stumbled out of him. He was completely out of his depth in how to respond.

For though the man was most assuredly _not_ Satan, he was as attractive as Stiles would have pictured for the feared being. He also replaced the image that Stiles had had in his mind concerning his statue and he could feel his creative juices flowing the longer he stared at the stranger on his doorstep.

The man assessed him as Stiles continued to stare dumbly at him. “Have you already filled the role then?”

“NO!” Stiles shouted and winced, his wandering mind brought back into focus. He could not let this man walk away. “No, sorry for yelling. I have not filled the role, please do come in.” He stepped back and gestured for the man to walk in.

He wasn’t nervous as the man let his gaze roam over the studio, taking in the various finished pieces along with the works in progress. Stiles was quite proud of the collection he was in the process of finishing, a mixture of broken wings and deformed beings - the centerpiece to be Satan After the Fall - and let the man quietly take in what he could be a part of.

As the man’s eyes touched on the last piece, he finally turned to Stiles and held out his hand. “I’m Peter Hale.”

Stiles could have smacked himself. He wasn’t normally one to forget simple pleasantries but he’ll admit he had been thrown off by Peter’s appearance at his door. He also tended to go non-verbal when his muse set off, and Peter was the object of his muse at the moment.

“Shit, I swear I’m not so bad at social interactions usually. You just, uh, caught me off guard.” Stiles cleared his throat as his eyes trailed along the floor and he scratched at his arm. “I’m Stiles, uh, Stilinski. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He managed to bring his hand up to shake Peter’s.

Peter’s hand was warm and firm in it’s handshake but gentle enough for Stiles to know he’d worked around artists before. Not all artists were skittish colts but most used their hands and to be rough with them was considered the height of rudeness.

“Please have a seat.” Stiles gestured to the left where the little kitchen was located. Peter seated himself at the island where four bar stools were and smiled as Stiles made his way into the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink, or eat?”

Peter asked for tea and Stiles set about making a cup for both of them and grabbing himself some food. The silence was relaxing in the way that having a second living, breathing person in the room made everything feel warmer. Stiles wasn’t used to it but he could admit that it felt extremely nice to have company.

“So have you modeled for a sculpture before?” Stiles asked as he took the seat beside Peter.

Peter smiled as he took a sip of his tea. “No, I’ve only ever modeled in front of a camera.”

Stiles hummed at the information. “Well this won’t be much different I suppose. If you take the job there will be a lot of sitting in poses, sometimes not always comfortable ones, and if I’m in the groove then breaks won’t be frequent either.” Stiles figured he might as well be as upfront with Peter as he could be.

Peter nodded along and Stiles had to stop talking to admire the way his profile caught Stiles’ eye. He had a strong jaw with a hint of scruff and high cheekbones. He had long lashes and his eyes caught in the sunshine beaming through the high ceiling windows. The word _breathtaking_ flowed through Stiles’ mind.

“You’re stunning.” Stiles’ filter failed him and he could feel himself flush as Peter’s eyes twinkled in delight. He coughed. “Anyway, it’s a paying job though I’m tight for funds right now. Once the piece is finished, and if it sells, there will be a small chunk of the commission for you.”

Peter turned in his seat to once again survey the studio. Stiles didn’t mind as it gave him more time to study the man. He already knew exactly how he wanted the statue to turn out but his mind was busy creating new pieces specifically around Peter - enough pieces to even start a new collection.

“I’m in between jobs right now and I think I would like the opportunity to be your model, Stiles.” Peter turned to him with a smile.

Stiles was elated. Thanks to a forgotten silly ad in the paper he had a model and could finish his collection on time.

Plus, if everything worked out, he might even be able to keep his muse and start a new collection that was sure to be stunning. After all, he had Peter and the man was as he’d said before, _sinful_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
